


so cover your eyes (i have a surprise)

by ellalopez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, thanks lxthcr on instagram for this inspo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: "supergirl wished me happy birthday today," lena says casually, sipping from her glass of wine."that's cool." kara's eyebrows crinkle, confused. "what's wrong with that?""you're the only one that knows my birth date."
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 819





	so cover your eyes (i have a surprise)

**KARA** has been planning this party for Lena for months, and she'd be damned if even the slightest thing went wrong. Nobody was told of when the date was, apart from her assistant Jess, which was a specific request from Lena. She didn't blame her best friend for being cautious- a lot could be done with a CEO's birth date.

At first, when Kara had found out Lena's birthday, it slipped out when they were drunkenly looking up terrible horoscopes, and Lena had asked what hers said. Kara's eyes widened when the numbers easily rolled off her tongue as if the information was nothing. She'd told her about it the morning after, hangovers both cured after cups of pure black coffee, and Lena had grabbed her hands earnestly. _You deserve to know, Kara. I trust you._

So in her spare time, Kara had launched into meticulous preparation for Lena's celebration, to which she'd begged Kara to keep it simple and low-key. Hilarious, really. She would be getting her cake from her favourite bakery in Paris, breakfast from Milan, and lunch from Italy. Kara had collected her presents from their friends over the past few weeks, and her gift was handmade and wrapped, tucked in her bottom drawer where she stored her journal. The decorations were ordered and organized, and she'd invested in Lena's favourite kind of red wine, spending almost half of her salary for a bottle. Everything was set in place and perfect, and today was the big day.

Jess had let her in Lena's office at noon, the CEO full of complaints as she was shoved out the door. She was chuckling, though, and Kara knew her business brain had scheduled extra meetings accordingly. Kara blew her a kiss, and Lena caught it, winking at her as the door clicked shut.

"Miss Danvers, thank you for doing this," Jess says gratefully, helping Kara open storage bins full of balloons, streamers and banners. "I used to get her a cupcake and a candle every year, but this is far better, and more of what Lena deserves for all her hard work."

"Jess, please, call me Kara," the reporter laughs, untangling ribbons. "You did what you could, and I'm certain she appreciated it more than you could imagine."

"Lena didn't have friends like you back then, Kara," Jess hums, ripping off a piece of tape. "The cupcake was nice, sure, but I'm always going to be her employee. You showed up just in time, especially after the things she's been through."

"Okay, are you trying to make me cry?" Kara huffs, a single tear staining the tissue paper. "I'm just glad I can be that person for her, you know? With everything that happened in her past, she needs to know that she has someone that has her back, to be by her side through it all."

"Whatever you do, Kara, don't betray her. She's lost so many close to her that, for a while, I truly believed she'd never let her guard down again." Jess's expression is serious, eyes locked onto Kara's, and she lifts up her pinky finger. "Promise me you won't break her heart."

"Of course, Jess," Kara says, heart pounding. She tries to quell the frantic thumping and tries to hide her feelings as she links their fingers together. "I promise."

"Good. Now, onto the streamers- did you bring a stepping stool?" Jess switches the mood so quickly it makes Kara's head spin, and she coughs, nearly stumbling backwards on the couch.

"Uh. I'll go get that, and do you want something to eat? I can go to Big Belly Burger," Kara stammers, and Jess shoots her a quizzical thumbs up.

Kara refrains from using her superspeed as she runs downstairs and ducks into the alley, whipping off her glasses.

She needs a break, and she knows exactly where to go.

***

Lena waves goodbye to the last investor when the meeting ends and logs into her email, opting to work here until her office is available. She scrolls aimlessly through a PDF of a new contract, reading each line carefully, and she's so dazed that she doesn't hear the delicate swoosh of a cape and boots touching down by the windowsill. The Kryptonian hovers patiently, hands behind her back, a greasy fast food bag in her grasp.

"Miss Luthor!" Supergirl calls, and Lena seems to snap out of a trance, searching for the source of the voice. She raises an eyebrow when she spots the hero, and gives her the signal to enter.

"Supergirl," she greets. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I rescued a stray kitten a block from here and decided to pop by," Supergirl says, placing the bag on the conference table.

"Oh!" Lena exclaims, surprised, and shakes her head in apology. "Sorry, Supergirl. I've eaten lunch with Kara already, she got me the most amazing spaghetti and fresh kale salad."

"That's actually not for y- never mind. Did she?" Supergirl seems pleased, and she turns around, ready to take off. "Well, I suppose that's my cue to go, then."

"No, no, stay!" Lena blurts out, a bit more forceful and desperate than she intended. "We can chat, or rather you can talk and be soothing background noise while I finish this paperwork. That is, unless you have more pets to save and robberies to stop. Plus, I'm not allowed into my office for the next couple of hours."

"You're lucky it's a slow day," the alien beams, sliding into the seat next to her. She starts rambling about big chases she did a while back, and Lena takes a handful of fries from the bag, settling into a comfortable conversation. Soon enough, the burger and fries are long gone, courtesy of Supergirl's unwavering appetite, and Lena's contract is signed and printed out to check for any other issues.

"The guy slammed into the front desk and the bills just exploded in the air like confetti, Lena. You should've seen his _face."_ Supergirl giggles at the memory, and Lena bites back her own smile.

"How much did he steal? Well, technically he _didn't_ steal, thanks to you."

"The duffel bag had at least a million dollars in it, it was _insane,"_ Supergirl emphasizes. "If I wasn't on patrol, he could be in a different country right now."

"How did the NCPD even solve crime prior to your arrival?" Lena jokes halfheartedly, and Supergirl grins, crossing her arms proudly.

"A real _kruvuzh,_ in my opinion."

"That's... Kryptonese? For mystery?" Lena asks, and her heart flutters when she sees Supergirl light up at her guess.

"You know my language?"

"Don't sound so shocked, darling. I study when I can, and I _am_ a scientist, after all."

"Rao, you're incredible," Supergirl murmurs, barely audible. Her ears perk up suddenly, likely hearing something on her comms, and she stands up to give Lena a hug.

"I have to go, I swear I'll drop by sometime this week. Happy birthday, Lena!" she adds, and disappears.

Lena blinks, once, twice, and squints at the retreating blue and red blur in the sky.

_How did she know today was her birthday?_

***

"Where the hell is Kara?" Jess mutters, with most of Lena's office decorated in her absence. Kara curses, readjusting her glasses on her nose, and is about to knock when she realizes she doesn't have the food she said she was going to get. She sighs, dashes to Noonan's for a box of donuts instead, and cradles it under her arm as she raps on the door.

"Jess! It's me!" she shouts, and the door creaks open, revealing the work on the walls and ceiling. Jess blushes modestly as Kara showers her with compliments, and she hands her the donut box as a peace offering.

"I completely lost track of time, but it looks like you did amazing without me," Kara says, continuing to scan the room in awe. "You can keep the box, Jess. Take it home if you can't finish it."

"Hmm, maybe you should ask me to help decorate more often," Jess smirks, powdered sugar sprinkling onto the floor. "I'll clean that."

"It's fine! I can do it, get some rest. Lena said you could have the day off. Here, your boss can tell you herself." Kara pulls out her phone and types a text to Lena, saying she can return as soon as possible. The CEO rounds the corner minutes later, and she stares at her office in admiration.

Purple and white is everywhere, with two bouquets of plumerias in cellophane tied with ribbons lying on the coffee table. A shiny silver banner with deep magenta lettering spells out HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GENIUS! and hangs over the glass balcony doors. The cake is in its clear container on her desk, and Lena gasps in delight, commenting on how it looks like her favourite kind from France.

"Kara, Jess, come here," Lena says, wrapping them both in a tight hug. Her eyes are shining as she embraces Jess, squeezing her arm. "I'm giving you a raise, Miss Huang."

"Ms. Luthor, that really isn't necessary," Jess protests, but Lena shushes her, insisting that it'll be done by the weekend.

"You can go, Jess. I'll see you tomorrow, and I can't thank you enough."

Jess burns bright red from the praise and nods, making her exit and leaving Kara and Lena alone.

***

Lena moves the flowers from the table and goes to get the cake, rustling through one of Kara's storage bins for utensils. She cuts two slices and plates them as Kara pours them drinks.

"You did _not_ get me a cake from Paris and expensive wine for my birthday," Lena says in disbelief, and Kara shrugs adorably.

"International post service and a decent paycheck does wonders."

"Kara, you get paid much less than you should be paid- you can't be spoiling me like this." Kara snorts, mouth full of cake and icing on her chin.

"Worth it for both of us," she mumbles, crumbs littering her lap. Lena smiles softly at her, and she spears a chunk with her fork, taking a large bite.

"Definitely. Have I told you that you're my favourite person?"

"You sure that isn't the food bliss talking?" Kara teases, swiping frosting from her plate and onto her finger. Lena watches in mild amusement, but her encounter with Supergirl from earlier flashes in her mind, making her frown slightly.

"Supergirl wished me happy birthday today," Lena says casually, sipping from her glass of wine.

"That's cool." Kara's eyebrows crease to form the familiar crinkle, and she looks at Lena, confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing in theory, except for the fact that you, Kara..." Lena's tone is bordering on something dangerous, and Kara swallows, unable to move despite the blaring warning signs. "You're the only one that knows my birth date."

"Jess does too," Kara offers weakly, and Lena's eyes are narrowed and challenging, viridescent fire bursting aflame.

"Can Jess also eat a quarter of the weight of a baby horse in an hour? Can Jess bring me my morning coffee while beating up rogue aliens?"

"Lena," Kara says, but it's no use, Lena barreling on.

"Can Jess even afford silky blonde hair like Supergirl's? Oh my God, I need to pay her more. That's besides the point. Jess passed my background checks with flying colours, as well as my alien detector device, and she-"

"Lena!" Kara yells, interrupting her before she goes any further. "Listen to me." Lena regards her for a beat, downs the rest of her wine, and waits.

"I need to tell you something," she says quietly, fingers tangled in her hair as she shakes it free from her ponytail. "Forgive me." Kara slides her glasses off her nose and stuffs them into her jacket pocket, finally meeting her gaze.

"You're right, Lena. I'm Supergirl."

The sight has Lena reeling, and it's like something clicks inside of her, and Lena recognizes these eyes, sapphire blue and made of steel. She put it together earlier, but to have it confirmed is another story. She doesn't say a word, knuckles white as she clenches the glass in her grip. _Her best friend was National City's superhero._

"I was going to tell you properly, I had this plan-" Kara's voice is raspy, and a sob escapes from her throat, causing Lena to flinch.

"When?" She hates how cold she sounds, but it's the best she can manage for the current circumstances. Kara looks absolutely destroyed, and Lena softens her glare, encouraging her to speak.

"After I knew how to be less selfish," Kara admits. "I couldn't stop wanting to protect you, despite being reminded daily how capable you are of defending yourself. Alex got kidnapped because they held my identity against her, and I can't- what if that happened to you, Lee? If you got hurt, if your blood was on my hands, that would be the end of it for me. I'd choose you over the universe- Clark can't even make that choice, and that scares me to death."

"Why do you _care?"_ Lena spits out bitterly, blood rushing in her ears, hardly registering what Kara is trying to say. "I'm a Luthor, your mortal enemy. This friendship was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"No!" Kara states sharply, inching closer to her. "We are not my cousin and your brother, Lena. We're _us."_ Kara pauses, hesitating, but decides to keep going nonetheless. "I love you, and I'll spend the rest of my life, if that's what it takes, to make this up to you."

"You love me?" Lena's tired of fighting, and she wants to wake up from this, to a world of Kara's sunshine-y smiles and no gaping hole in her heart.

"More than anything. I'll attach a Truth-Seeker to my arm to prove it. Please, Lena. Give me a chance," Kara begs.

"Show me," Lena manages to answer, and Kara cups her face in her hands, their foreheads bumping. Lena nods, and that's all the permission Kara needs, sweeping her off her feet and kissing her senseless. Her glasses clatter onto the floor, but neither of them bother to retrieve them. Kara apologizes over and over, for ruining her birthday and for the mistakes she's made, and Lena can only kiss her in response.

"This doesn't mean you're forgiven," Lena whispers against her lips. "Your honesty is a nice start, but we're going to have a long discussion tomorrow."

"I understand," Kara says slowly, pressing a chaste kiss on Lena's cheek. "If you need to, you can kick me out for tonight."

"Kara! We haven't even opened presents yet!" Lena scolds her, pulling away reluctantly. Kara pouts like a defeated puppy, but reaches for the small flat box under one of the couch pillows, passing it to her wordlessly. Lena unties the bow in precise movements, using her nails to cut the wrapping paper.

"It's you and me," Kara explains, tracing her fingertip over the two painted silhouettes. One, presumably Lena, is in a red pantsuit, while Kara is in her classic blue button up, glasses clipped to her shirt collar. She's wearing her cape though, and it's thrown around their shoulders.

"A Luthor and a Super," Lena breathes, lifting Kara's chin gently, guiding their lips together.

"I had a giant romantic scenario reveal planned for _after_ dinner, if you haven't figured that out already. I was afraid I'd chicken out, though, so-"

"Mm, thank _Rao_ you didn't follow through with that. I would've choked on or thrown up your delicious meal."

"You wouldn't dare," Kara says in mock offense. Lena smirks and leans forward for another kiss, but the janitor picks that moment to walk in, fumbling with their mop and tripping over themselves as they leave.

***

Jess doesn't even question it the next morning when she hands her boss a heavy package with a deadbolt lock inside.


End file.
